lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
War of the Worlds (Level) (VesperalLight)
War of the Worlds is a playable War of the Worlds level in LEGO Dimensions that can be accessed upon purchase of the War of the Worlds Level Pack. Walkthrough Sections: Section 1: The Eve of the War This section would be about the discovery of the Martians. The Narrator would have to run around the observatory fixing things, and then fix a giant telescope. He would look through the telescope, directing it around until Mars is spotted. The cutscene begins after that. Section 2: Thunderchild This would be a boss battle in the Thames. This is where Thunderchild is built. A hacking puzzle would be completed, and then an Artillery Turret would be built. There would be a Turret identical to the one built by the hacking puzzle, but with a fix-it puzzle instead. Two Artillerymen NPCs would jump into the Turrets and shoot them at the machine. This would weaken it. The Narrator then has to use Thunderchild and run it onto the water boost pad, it then uses the boost pad to crash into a Martian War Machine, knocking it down. 2 more War Machines arrive and use their heat rays to knock down buildings, building a barrier in front of the War Machines, ending the section. Section 3: The Spirit of Man This section would require clearing away the Red Weed, and building a big crane, then using hacking to pick up wreckage, searching for Parson Nathaniel. Section 4: A Brave New World This section would be the final section. It would require building an underground safehouse, and fixing things around the place. The Salvaged Martian Heat Ray would be built in this section. The section would advance to above ground, using the Heat Ray to fight against the Martians. The Heat Ray would take down one War Machine, then the Narrator would have to retreat below ground, because of the approaching Martians. Someone above the ground would sneeze and then a Martian War Machine would fall. This alerts the Narrator that the Martians' weakness is germs. A few fix-it and hacking puzzles would be completed, and then a virus-filled turret would rise from the ground, and would be targeted at the Martians. This would end the level, and the Martian War Machines would crash to the ground. Citizen In Peril *Mark Watney (Mark Watney is found on Mars, which is accessible via the TARDIS. The Fuse Box ability is needed to get into the Mars Lab. Once inside, Mark Watney is found hanging from the roof. The growth ability is needed to grow plants to help him down.) Rule Breaker *250,000 Studs Abilities needed to complete the level 100% *Red Weed Clearing Ability *Intelligence Ability *Illumination Ability *Tracking Ability *Hazard Cleaner Ability *Fuse Boxes Ability *Silver LEGO Blowup Ability *TARDIS Travel Ability *Mini Access *Vent Access Ability *Acrobatics Ability *Growth Ability Miscellaneous Minikit *Martian Battle Event (When collecting all Microscopes) Home Menu Animation *A Martian War Machine walks through Vorton, while the Narrator falls through the portal, spots the War Machine and jumps back through the portal. Achievements The chances of anything coming from Mars.. *Complete "War of the Worlds" The Minikits belonged to the Martians.. *Collect any Minikit within the "War of the Worlds" level. No-one would have believed.. *Achieve the "Rule Breaker" stud goal in the "War of the Worlds" level. Trivia *This level is based on Jeff Wayne's Musical Version of War of the Worlds. *Each Section in the level has a different song playing. *Some Year 1 and Year 2 characters make cameos in this level. Category:Levels Category:War of the Worlds Category:Custom Levels Category:Custom Levels by VesperalLight